“Escape Rooms” are physical adventure games in which players are or appear to be locked or closed in a room or other confined space. Players solve puzzles and use items in the room to escape within a time limit.
The controlled space of an “Escape Room” requires time, energy, real estate and money to design and create. To the dismay of operators, players may damage the rooms in unanticipated ways during play.
“Interactive media” generally refers to products and services which respond to a user's actions to generate and present content such as text, images (including moving images), and audio. Interactive media can be “non-linear”, in that it does not have a fixed story line or sequence of events; the story line or sequence of events is determined by the interaction of user input with digital objects in the interactive media. Video games are an example of non-linear interactive media.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.